


Pinned

by toesohnoes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally catches the guy, pins him down with his hand on his neck. He can feel the pulse thudding against his fingertips, a siren’s call, and the scent of fear is so thick it’s like a drug. He wants to lose himself in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9797840971/he-finally-catches-the-guy-pins-him-down-with-his).

He finally catches the guy, pins him down with his hand on his neck. He can feel the pulse thudding against his fingertips, a siren’s call, and the scent of fear is so thick it’s like a drug. He wants to lose himself in it.

He drops the burning crucifix from his hand and feels the burned skin heal itself, knitting back together. Trapped, Charley is still struggling – Jerry loves it when they struggle. It’s so adorably futile.

“It’s alright,” he promises, his eyes black like ink. “It only hurts for a second.”

“No,” Charley hisses, thrashing some more. “You can’t.”

It’s so laughably easy to pin him in place and watch him wriggle. He could do this all night: it’s a tempting thought. Yet there are more people out there that he needs to kill, loose ends that need to be tidied up. Charley is just the start. A beautiful start to be sure, but one he can’t waste too much time on.

He grabs hold of Charley’s hair with his other hand and yanks his head to the side, exposing the pale, unblemished line of his neck. It’s fucking gorgeous, in a way that makes him wish he had the time and privacy to peel him bare and fuck him while he turns, feel him cooling and changing around his dick.

Charley’s hands claw at him, his nails digging into the flesh of his wrist. Doesn’t matter. He hardly feels it – and it’s too late anyway. Leaning down, his mouth extends and his fangs puncture the virgin neck in front of him; blood gushes forth like a sweet elixir, a drug all the richer for the promise that the future holds.


End file.
